MMH
MMH, also known as Mod Mark H(real name Markagan Hulmenban ) is an evil creature with no heart(that we know of.) Despite once being the emperor of Hueco Mundo(some tiny country in the Middle East that nobody's heard of,) he now serves Jagex as one of MMG's lackeys. MMH has a very high opinion of himself and to some, he comes across as a moronic hypocrite. History As emperor of Hueco Mundo, MMH was cruel to his subjects. His people lived in poverty and could not produce essential goods such as food, clothing and video games. But MMH didn't care about this because well, he was bored. Since there weren't any nintendo products in all of his country and MMH wanted to play pokemon really badly, he would often have his subjects kill each other for his own amusement. (Apparently this was supposed to "train" them...) One day, Aizen and his two subordinates, MMGin and Toe Sand arrived. Aizen promised Markagan that if he came with him, he would achieve greater power and a kingdom filled with even more peasants to push around. MMH did not believe this and tried to have Aizen killed. Aizen made use of his cheap Jagex hax and nerfed all of Hueco Mundo faster than you can say "system update." With nothing left, MMH humbly joined Aizen and his army of people with holes in their middles. To perform his duties, MMH was given a banhammer. Markagan did not like this tool as he felt it made him seem too blunt. Instead of using the hammer, the hollow king utilises his own weapon: an axe capable of chopping down Toilet Trees and extracting Adventurer's Logs from any fool who dares get in his way(apparently this is supposed to make him seem sharp.) MMH's current kingdom is the Prunescape Official Forums with his main dwelling being within the Rants and Recent Updates sections. He is often seen doing whatever he wants because, well, he's king... Powers Since he is a Jagex Employee, Markagan has the following powers: *Ability to be as stupid as is required *Ability to change combat levels depending on the situation *Able to pass through walls, however, unlike ghosts, Jmods are not even close to being transparent *Detect invisibility and invincibility *Inability to do anything fun *Ability to erase people's memories and make them lose the will to live *Control over an army of idiots(they make great pokemon!) *Ability to be cryptic and puzzle players(MMH uses this power extensively during Cryptic Clue Fests) In addition to all the standard Jmod powers, Markagan also has the following: *Able to make things age. MMH has the power to neutralize everything thrown at him by causing it to age so much that it turns to dust. This applies to everything from constructive criticism to troll warfare. This even applies to internet memes(any meme uttered by Mod Mark H is to be considered "old" no exceptions!) There has only ever been one player who has been successful in defying MMH's tyranny. The said player tried to get forumers to revolt against their corrupt dictator but was unsuccessful until a fateful showdown. During this battle, the mentioned player aged to the point that he sprouted a beard, becoming a grumpy old man. At the end of the vicious struggle for power, the player lost an arm and MMH disintegrated, only to come back to life 5 minutes later(fucking respawn system...) Weakness Before the grumpy old man died, he let it be known that Mod Mark H has only one weakness, himself. It is also possible that MMH will succumb to your will if you threaten to show Aizen photos of him playing World Of Warcraft, but this has yet to be confirmed. And he is unfunny. *'As of 2011, MMH does not work for Jagex anymore (he prolly broke his bannalaxe in a fight with Dharok the Wretched.) Despite what some may think he was very good at what he did (being Jagex's countertroll and all,) and with him no longer being an enemy (What?! Jmods are our enemies?!) we wish him the best.' And that's all I can say about that.